


ethereal

by nekomimichan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerts, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nekomimichan
Summary: kim jongdae looks like he's out of this world and byun baekhyun is starstruck





	ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/smolkjd/status/1104840748388765696) tweet  
> i apologize for any upcoming mistakes, enjoy^^

Baekhyun is most comfortable when he's on stage, but he has a hint of dizziness in his steps tonight. The cheering crowd and the incredible music and the way his blood runs fast in his veins and the flashing lights of the stadium are never enough to intimidate him, but it's getting harder for him to breathe. There's one person and one person only he can blame for his state and his faltering stage stance; it's Jongdae. Jongdae with his sweaty jet-black hair and the softest smile adorning his pink lips, Jongdae with his hair pushed back later on, the white jacket he lowers down to his elbows and Jongdae with the way he sings, the way he dances, the way he just is— it's all too much. Baekhyun doesn't even notice as the concert starts and ends, the interludes, the songs, the dancing; everything is a blur. Everything and anything, but Jongdae. Jongdae is all he can remember from the night, and that one _smile_ he gets from the said man when he manages to hit a particular high note he has been struggling with recently. The ending speech and the fans go through his eyes like a kaleidoscope vision and the moment they're off stage and the euphoria wears off he has Jongdae in his arms.

"Love of my life."

He calls him, sweat-glistening face cradled between his dainty palms. Jongdae is smiling up at him now, so tender and compassionate and Baekhyun has tears burning his eyes.

"God,"

He groans out in sweet, sweet agony.

"My God, Jongdae, you're so beautiful."

He can never appreciate Jongdae enough, neither his eyes nor his mind is enough to take in every molecule of his etheral existence.

"Ethereal,"

He mumbles to himself, as if to test how the word will roll off of his tongue, whether it'd be enough to suit his beautiful, _painfully beautiful_ lover. His fingers absent-mindedly move up-and-down Jongdae's pink cheeks, engraving billions and trillions of love songs with only a few gentle fondles. Jongdae's lips are parted now and Baekhyun dives in without thinking over much, doesn't matter who sees them when time and space exists solely for the existence of them two. He hears people moving out of their space one by one but he can't bring himself to care, he kisses Jongdae right on his make up-slick lips. Kissing Jongdae never fails to make his head spin but there's something much magnificent to it tonight, he pulls away only to give the boy with wet jet-black hair one more peck on the lips, and another, and another, and another...

"Jongdae,"

He calls out desperately and the younger boy clings onto his black shirt, making Baekhyun moan against his lips.

"Love of my life, dearest Jongdae."

He leans in for another kiss, a little breathier and his pretty fingers slide across his boyfriends cheeks to the back of his neck, his dull fingernails press into the boy's nape.

"Love of my life."

The wet jet-black hair is stupidly soft when he runs his hands through them and Jongdae's grip on his stage top tightens, with a sweep of Baekhyun's tongue across Jongdae's bottom lip they're making out and Baekhyun groans out in appreciation. Their tongues sliding across each other is enough to get Baekhyun hot and bothered, Jongdae slides his hands into the boy's shirt and presses his cold palms onto his chest, his stomach. Baekhyun takes his face between his hands again, the tip of his index finger pressing gently against the tip of Jongdae's ear and the knuckle of his middle finger rubs against Jongdae's ear lobe. Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss one more time, he presses their foreheads together and tries to catch his breath.

"Baekhyun,"

His boyfriend, Kim Jongdae himself, breathes out, Baekhyun gingerly opens his eyes.

"I love you."

Baekhyun smirks, chuckles out a breathy laugh even, as though he's just heard something so offensive. He sees Jongdae's lips forming a cat-like smile and he leans down to press another kiss on his top lip.

"I love you, _so_ much, Jongdae."

Another kiss to the middle of his top lip and a kiss each on each of the corners, some light pecking on his bottom lip and then over his lips to the tip of his nose, his cheekbones, his cheeks, the bridge of his nose and the gap between his eyebrows; Baekhyun can't get enough.

When Jongdae lets out a soft giggle, his bubbliness spreads over to Baekhyun like a virus and they end up grinning at each other. One last, lingering kiss on Jongdae's lips and Baekhyun finally pulls away for good. He takes one good look at his boyfriend and there are no words to describe how amazed he is, he's absolutely starstruck. He groans yet once more and pulls the wet jet-black haired boy into a tight hug, a warm embrace.

"Love of my life."

He says.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nekomimichan)  
> thanks for reading^^


End file.
